mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Nelson
Roy Nelson (born June 20, 1976) is an American heavyweight Mixed martial arts fighter, former International Fight League heavyweight champion and winner of The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights. In addition to his large girth, Nelson, a Black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu under Renzo Gracie, is known for his grappling skills and agility. The September 30, 2009 broadcast of his fight against Kimbo Slice, officially an exhibition, was the fourth most-watched MMA match in U.S. history. Mixed martial arts Early career Nelson has been a long time student of BJJ master Renzo Gracie, who granted him a Black belt August 26, 2009. Nelson has competed at the Abu Dhabi Grappling Championships (ADCC) and has trained with some of the world's best fighters including UFC's Randy Couture, Tito Ortiz, Ricco Rodriguez and Ken Shamrock. As a member of Ken Shamrock's Lion's Den he was invited to become a member of the IFL's Nevada Lions in 2007. In the 2007 IFL World Grand Prix, Nelson became the league's first ever heavyweight champion, defeating Antoine Jaoude on December 29, 2007. Nelson successfully defended his title twice, before the IFL ceased operations. The Ultimate Fighter Nelson was one of the 16 fighters in The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights. He did commentaries on the show for multiple websites, including weekly Q&A sessions about each episode for USA Today's Fighting Stances and a blog for SpikeTV.com. In his first fight of the show, Nelson defeated former street-fighter Kimbo Slice via TKO stoppage in round 2 with repeated punches to the head in the crucifix position. The broadcast was the highest rated MMA show in U.S. history with a 3.7 rating. The fight itself had 6 million viewers. In the quarterfinals, Nelson defeated Justin Wren in a two-round majority decision. In the semifinals, Nelson defeated James McSweeney via strikes in the first round. He defeated Brendan Schaub at The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights Finale to become the winner of The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights. In the finale Nelson knocked out Schaub at 3:45 into the first round with a powerful right hook to Schaub's left temple and then hit Schaub on the ground with one punch to the face before the referee pulled Nelson off Schaub. By becoming the first The Ultimate Fighter season 10 winner to win via knockout in the finale fight, Nelson earned a six-figure contract with the UFC. Grapplers Quest World's Grappling Event In 2003, Roy Nelson defeated Frank Mir via submission in the remaining 30 seconds of the final round at a grappling tournament hosted by Grapplers Quest. Ultimate Fighting Championship Nelson is expected to face Stefan Struve on March 31, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 21 as the co-main event. Championships and Accomplishments *International Fight League **First IFL Heavyweight Champion *Ultimate Fighting Championship **The Ultimate Fighter Heavyweights Tournament Winner ** Won Knockout of the Night (against Brendan Schaub at The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights Finale) *Brazilian Jiu Jitsu blackbelt Mixed martial arts record Grappling record External links * Official website * Category:American mixed martial artists